In the manufacturing process of active matrix substrates, foreign particles, film residues, or the like, can cause a short circuit (source-drain leakage) between the source electrode and the drain electrode of a TFT or a short circuit (source-gate leakage) between the source electrode and the gate electrode thereof. Such leakage prevents a normal voltage (drain voltage) from being applied to the pixel electrode, resulting in the appearance of a pixel defect in the form of a white point or a black point, for example, on the display screen of a liquid crystal display device. This undesirably reduces the manufacturing yield of liquid crystal display devices.
To correct such a pixel defect, there have been proposed liquid crystal display devices provided with a corrective connecting conductor between adjacent pixels (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 4). According to these proposals, when a pixel defect occurs, a corrective connecting conductor is irradiated with laser light, for example, so that the pixel electrode of the defective pixel is electrically connected to the pixel electrode of the next pixel, whereby a voltage at the same potential as the next pixel is applied to the pixel electrode of the defective pixel. In this way, the defective pixel is driven in an analogous manner to the next pixel.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-S59-101693 (page 1)    Patent Document 2: JP-A-H02-135320 (pages 1 and 4, FIG. 1)    Patent Document 3: JP-A-H08-328035 (pages 1 and 5, FIG. 1)    Patent Document 4: JP-A-2002-350901 (pages 17 and 24, FIG. 20)